


Unexpected Turn of Events

by FlyAwayMeow (rjaejoo)



Series: Chasing After You [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Chris Argent, Beta Derek Hale, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Power Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Swearing, Underage Stiles Stilinski, Were-fox Stiles, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjaejoo/pseuds/FlyAwayMeow
Summary: Stiles first heat has arrived, and yeah, that, that was not what Chris was expecting at all.





	

* * *

 

 

After the fourth time Stiles wakes up in Chris and Derek’s bed with no memory of how he got there, he decides fuck it and gives up. Over the next several days, bits and pieces of his things start to make their way into the master suite. Chris and Derek don’t say anything after finding their drawers rearranged and Stiles’ clothes mixed in with theirs. Chris just quietly laughs when Derek gets stuck in a shirt he attempts to pull on before realizing it is a size too small and no his shoulders are not going to fit no matter how hard he tries.

More times than not, Chris has woken to find the teen sprawled across his chest. His late night wanderings are not completely unexpected with his heat approaching. He’s just not sure if Stiles has figured out why he keeps waking up in their bed lately. Now with the addition of Stiles’ clothing in their dressers and closet and some books on the nightstand, he just shrugs when Derek comments on their new roommate.

It’s in the middle of the night again when he awakes to Stiles on him. Only this time the teen is whining into his neck, a sheen of sweat covering his body. Chris runs his hands down the fox’s back and Stiles’ shudders at the sensation that chases down his spine. Stiles is feeling jittery and on edge and all he wants is for the alpha to wrap him in his arms and calm him down.

Chris rubs his back carefully a few more times before wrapping his arms around the teen and pulling him tighter against his body. Stiles’ struggles for a moment before reversing his direction and starts trying to burrow into the alpha’s body. Realizing what the fox needs, Chris tightens his grip before rolling them over until the teen is pinned under his heavier weight. Stiles takes a moment to try and worm his way further under the man before stopping. Chris presses a little harder and Stiles relaxes into the bed. The teen turns his head to the side and snuffles into Chris’ shoulder before opening his mouth and biting down hard.

Chris winces as the sharp teeth pierce his skin, but only grunts in response. After a few licks, the fox burrows his head against him and falls back asleep. Chris tightens his body around the young man before adjusting to get a little more comfortable and following him to dreamland.

When Derek awakens in the morning he finds his mate essentially smothering the young fox. The back of a head of brown wavy hair and long fingers wrapped securely around Chris’ wrist is the only evidence of where the fox is. The beta takes a moment to listen and after confirming that two heartbeats are beating next to him, he reaches his hand over and gently curls a lock of hair around his finger.

He retreats his hand and tucks it under his pillow, bemusedly staring at the sight before him.

Stiles has been with them for almost four months now and he’s still prickly at times. He’s more relaxed and more open, his mouth sometimes running away from him when he gets excited. Other times he’s more wary and withdrawn, usually in unfamiliar situations that take him awhile to adjust to. Stiles impromptu move in was more than welcomed by the couple and neither are going to say anything in hopes that it’s not just a temporary arrangement as the omega’s hormones are out of whack.

Derek blinks sleepily and when no one else rouses so he snuggles a little closer to the other two before closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

 

***

 

Stiles whines from the back of his throat, face screwed up in a grimace and presses into the pillow under his head. Chris is situated behind him; large tan hands holding his hips in place as he calmly licks the young omega’s hole. Warm puffs of breath hit the underside of Stiles’ tail and the teen pulls it higher into the air. Chris’ tongue is hot and firm, rubbing across his sensitive flesh. Gasps of air fall from between Stiles’ lips and he rolls his face into the pillow, hands clawing into the pillowcase as waves of pleasure tingles through his body.  

His hormones have been all over the place as he approaches his first heat. He turned 17 three months ago and his body seems to be confused as to whether it’s time or not. The boy has been emitting a strong sweet smell lately and it’s putting the older two males on edge. Every morning Stiles wakes up hard, sometimes to find himself leaking all over Chris’ thigh, (much to his mortification.)

Sometimes he’s so wound up he latches onto the alpha as soon as he walks through the door in the evenings. It’s become so bad that when his scent is strongest, he’ll straddle the alpha and proceed to rub all over him in hopes of enticing the male to take him.

Chris is tempted to take Stiles up on his offer, so very very tempted. As much as the male would like to slide right into that tight heat, he withholds himself. Stiles’ full heat hasn’t hit yet and the older male doesn’t want to risk going too fast lest he scares the teen. It’s one thing to think he wants it and another to actually need it.  

After hours of begging and rubbing himself against Chris this evening, Chris has agreed to a compromise. The older male gently continues licking the omega, an intimate grooming act between any were. Especially so between an unmated omega and an alpha. The teen is mewling and attempts to raise his hips higher in the air. The alpha patiently continues his licking, pausing every few licks to prod at the pucker with his tongue.

Pheromones hang heavy in the air around them. Chris raises up from his hunched over position, running hands soothingly over pale hips and around to knead at the plush ass. A muffled noise comes from Stiles and he pushes back into the hands eagerly, tail waving teasingly. With one finger, Chris lightly traces the dark pink pucker. It’s fluttering and glistening from his spit.  

The fox has started to produce slick in the past hour. When he gets to the point that it’s sliding down his thighs is when Chris will mount him. Until then he’ll patiently work him over, getting him comfortable for what will happen in later.

The larger male reach reaches down to grasp his heavy cock. He’s fully engorged and swollen red from being in such close proximity to the younger male. He runs his hand lazily over the shaft, breathing heavily as pleasure hits him. He edges closer to the younger male, lining up behind him. Chris places his left hand in the small of Stiles’s back and presses firmly down, demonstrating to the fox that he needs to submit. Another whimper floats through the air. With his right hand, Chris guides his cock to the small hole. The alpha has been leaking pre-come and his own hormones have kicked in, pheromones signaling that the older male will soon go into rut. Carefully Chris rubs the tip of his cock against the pucker, fluid smearing across the pink skin. The fluid is filled with hormones that will signal to the younger male that a strong alpha wants to mount him. Chris continues this motion, jaw locked tight as he resists the temptation to just slide right in.  

Whimpers fall fast from Stiles as he feels the cock rub against him. The hormones are starting to affect him already, his hole is flexing more and he feels a building heat in his lower pelvic region.  

After several moments of watching the pre-come gather across the pucker, Chris leans back a little.  

“No no please, no come back,” Stiles begs, attempting to follow the alpha’s body.

Chris lifts his hand and lightly smacks the teen’s left cheek before returning his hand back to its original position.

When Stiles stops trying to follow, the older male starts tugging on his cock, hand sliding fast up and down the shaft, thumb rubbing over the slit and smearing more fluid back along the skin.  He groans at the sensation, reveling in the build up in the lower part of his body. When he feels his orgasm approaching, Chris leans forward again, cock tip lined up with that pretty pink hole.  A guttural groan splits the air and a muffled shriek from the teen is heard as thick streams of come land between the boy’s ass cheeks. The alpha continues to milk out the fluid onto Stiles until no more emerges. Soft sobbing can be heard and Stiles is rocking back and forth against Chris’s hand that still pins him in place.  

The older male quickly scoops up some come that has slipped to the omega’s balls and shoves it into the hole which is now starting to open up a little on its own. Stiles cries out at the penetration, chest heaving as he tries to draw in more breath. The larger male continues this act until nothing but smears remains behind. When all of the come in in the teen, he takes his finger and pushes it in all the way, making sure to rub the fluid into Stiles’ clenching channel. Stiles keens at the sensation and pushes back as hard as he can. Chris moves closer and drapes part of his body on top of the younger were. He’s already getting hard again, cock starting to swell.

Stiles’ body is almost ready. Chris’ finger slides easily into his body as he pumps it in and out of the channel. He can feel fluid start to ooze out around it. Soon he’ll mount the omega and then knot him and the alpha feels the anticipation build up at this thought, excited to have this young omega stuck on his cock for the next several days.  

“Pretty baby, I’m going to ride you so hard. I promise I’ll give it to you just like you’ve been asking,” he croons into the back of the fox’s head.

Stiles can only pant, gasps falling frantically from his lips as the alpha continues to rile him up. This teasing pattern continues until the point where Stiles’ is open. He’s not opened wide, but he’s opened enough that when Chris goes to slide in there will be little resistance and much less pain. As Chris lines up his cock, there is so much slick coating Stiles’ thighs. It rubs off against Chris as he pushes his body flush against the fox. It’s a hot tight grip around his cock and the alpha is struggling with not just rutting down into the teen. He gives the fox a moment to adjust before he starts to move. What begins as good intentions for a nice slow fuck falls to the wayside as the omega unknowingly starts rhythmically clenching around Chris’ cock.

The mating becomes frantic after this. Stiles had cried out at the initial penetration by the alpha, body wound so tight that he ended up exploding a few moments later, spraying the bedding beneath his body. The alpha gives him no time to recover after the first release as he’s riding high on his own hormones. Instead, Chris powers into the younger body; snarls ripping through the air as Stiles cries out more. Slapping skin fills the air as the older male frantically fucks into the teen. Tears are running down Stiles’ face and he’s sobbing into the pillow. His orgasm was intense, but there is no relief.

He chants “please please please” between hiccups of air. A large hand reaches around him and grasps his cock and starts pulling harshly. Another orgasm erupts from him soon after, but there is still no relief. He’s desperate, but he doesn’t know why. The fox side of him is happy, but the human side of him is confused as to why he’s in so much pain, why his stomach is clenched so tight inside. No one’s ever told him exactly how his body will respond. He just always assumed he would have instant relief when he ejaculates like he does after masturbation.

Chris knows their mating is animalistic, but the teen will not have relief until he’s stuck with Chris’s knot. As Chris continues to power into the teen he nips any available flesh, arms locked tight bracketing the teen. Another orgasm and more pitiful cries from beneath him. Four orgasms in and Chris feels his cock start to swell at the base. There’s a sound of confusion from below and as he grinds down into the fox, pushing until they are flush against the bedding. When his knot finally catches he reaches a hand below and strokes Stiles firmly to completion as he follows shortly thereafter.

Stiles lays pinned under the older male, harsh breaths falling from between his lips. His body is a shaking mess and he can’t seem to stop trembling. At least the tightness in his stomach no longer hurts, instead, it feels tight from something else. He makes a startled noise when Chris wraps his arms around him and rolls them to the side away from the cooling mess of the sheets. When they are situated comfortably, the older male brings up a small throw that has somehow managed to remain on the bed and drapes it over them, curling protectively around the fox.

As Stiles breaths slow, he relaxes cautiously into the bedding and back into the firm body behind him. He twitches an ear and oh wow, that, that was not expected at all he thinks dazedly. With a fumble, he reaches back and yeah his tail is still out too, squashed a little uncomfortably between their bodies. He makes a little squawk when he tries to tug it out before Chris reaches over and carefully maneuvers it out and smooths the fur down in a gentle caress. He tugs the the blanket back over them before settling down, placing a soft kiss on the back of Stiles’ hair.

“Umm… so that happened,” Stiles starts awkwardly. “And apparently my fox likes you,” he continues to ramble, gesturing vaguely at his ears and tail. And holy shit what is he supposed to say because while the beginning was awesome, that middle part was not cool at all. Whatever was going on with his body after those orgasms didn’t bring relief, no thanks. He’s feeling kind of betrayed at that. He doesn’t want to repeat that ever. Maybe he’s broken. The end, though, yeah knotting, knotting is amazing he thinks. Knot in his ass, his fox and human side are very much in agreement with this part of sex. He wonders if he can do it again. You know without that whole middle part again. Maybe it was Chris’ fault he thinks with a frown. He’s brought out of his internal rambling when Chris hums.

“Well I like your fox too,” he says calmly, trailing his hand carefully from Stiles’ shoulder down his arm until he captures the fox’s hand and laces their fingers together. Stiles is confused for a moment, still wrapped up in his earlier thoughts before he sorts out what Chris is referring too. Meanwhile, Chris brings their hands up to his mouth and places a small kiss on the back of Stiles’ before releasing it. He reaches up and cards his hand through the fox’s hair, careful not to hit the ears that keep twitching.

Okay, Stiles is blushing. He’s totally blushing. He feels a lot hotter now and he’s really hoping that Chris won’t notice how his usual pale as the snow skin is turning pink. Or if he does he’ll have pity and not say anything about it. He gives a wiggle and freezes when a tingle shoots up his spine and oh shit, that was not expected and because Stiles is curious and needs to know he tries it again. When he feels Chris tense behind him, he stops and hunkers a little into himself.

“Sorry,” he mutters to himself, ears feeling hot.

“No,” Chris strangles out, “no, it’s okay. I just don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

After a moment Stiles’ relaxes and yup his fox is definitely in control because he tries the wiggle again and oh God that is amazing, so amazing. So he does it again only a little harder, meaning this time he pushes back with a grinding motion. Yup, those are sparks shooting up his spine and wow he thinks he can orgasm again and you know what, let's see if that's possible because Stiles has never backed down from a challenge and this challenge feels awesome he sings to himself under his breath.

Chris was not expecting this turn of events. The teen is grinding back on his dick like a stripper against a pole, and Jesus the kid’s got some power in those hips. He feels his eyes roll back after a particularly harsh grind combined with a fist tight flexing around his cock and whatever deflation of his knot that was happening is happening no more because he is definitely inflated again and he didn’t even know that was possible. The alpha groans and drapes himself over the omega and oh that whimpering, yeah that’s not from Stiles he realizes dazedly, that’s from him.

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a series that begins with Chris and Derek's mating. Stiles will make up their third.
> 
> **Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics are different in this verse. Only alpha's can knot with potential mates, regardless of orientation of their partner. All orientations can carry, but fertility decreases with each orientation with omegas as the most fertile and alphas the least. Omega's are the rarest of the orientations due to their higher fertility rates which leads to pregnancy outside of both mating and heats.
> 
> ***Mating can occur across different species, but not result in offspring. i.e. A werecat and a weredog may mate, but no viable offspring will be born. Mating between animals in the same species such as wolves, dogs and foxes do result in viable offspring with usually the litter all being of similar specie, though on rare occasion a litter may be mixed.
> 
> ****Stiles is on birth control.
> 
> *****An omega will only continually expose their ears and tail to those they feel safe with.


End file.
